warriorsplacefandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Territory
The Forest Territory was the first territory in warriors and lasted many moons.Later in the third book of The New Prophecy (Dawn) the clans traveled to the lake territory. ThunderClan The ThunderClan camp is in the southeastern part of the forest.It is the closest camp to Twolegplace.The Treecut place is near the camp,which is used by Twolegs.The Sandy Hollow is there,which is used for training.There is also the Great Sycamore,Tallpines,Snakerocks,Sunningrocks and the Owl Tree.The ThunderClan camp resides at the foot of a sandy ravine and well protected by thornbushes.The Sunningrocks seperates the territories of RiverClan and Thunderclan.The Owl-Tree was named after a tawny owl.A young ThunderClan apprentice learned night hunting skills from this owl,who later became Owlstar,leader of Thunderclan. ShadowClan Shadowclan territory is located in the northeastern part of the forest. It is the closest camp to Carrionplace, where rats and diseases are. There is the Thunderpath tunnel and the Burnt Sycamore; where appentices are tought how to hunt at night. The ShadowClan camp is surrounded by brambles,and is hidden in a dark hollow. RiverClan RiverClan territory is in the nortwestern part of the forest.These cats are exellent swimmers.RiverClan camp is on an island,because of that it has never been attacked bacause of the other Clans' hatred of water.This is also shown in Fire and Ice,where ThunderClan was preparing a raid on RiverClan but the lake turned out it had melted.There is also the gorge where Whiteclaw died.The river is RiverClan's main source of prey and protection.The way they get to Fourtrees is on a Twoleg bridge,but only when the water is high. WindClan The WindClan camp is located in also in the northwestern area,but closer to the MotherMouth.The WindClan camp is in a sandy moor.It is sheltered from the wind and vulnerable to attack.There is a badger set apprentices use learn the scent of badgers.There is also the gorge which seperates RiverClan from WindClan.They also live near Ravenpaw and Barley's farm (also known as the Twoleg farm.)Lastly there is the Outlook rock,where apprentices go to test their slertness and gaurd skills. Fourtrees The Fourtrees is where-at every full moon-every Clan comes for a gathering.That time is a time for peace and no fighting.If the cats start fighting,StarClan will show its anger by covering the Fourtrees with dark clouds.All Clan leaders sit up on the Great Rock where they adress the Clans at the gathering.They talk about prey source,new warriors/medicine cats/deputies and other important things about Clan life. In Warriors: The Darkest Hour, Fourtrees is where the great BloodClan battle took place, and where Scourge murdered Tigerstar.Firestar also killed Scourge resulting in peace in the forest. MotherMouth (Moonstone) The MotherMouth is where leaders go to get their nine lives,or medicine cats go to become medicine cat apprentices.They sleep near the Moonstone and get special dreams.If it is a leader ceremony,other cats they knew appear in their dreams and give them their nine lives.The MotherMouth is closest to WindClan territory.Leaders can also go to MotherMouth to share tounges with StarClan and talk to them.It can also show signs of disaster,such as when Bluestar went to MotherMouth with Ravenpaw,Graypaw,Firepaw and Tigerclaw,which Bluestar found out their camp was being attacked. Thunderpath The Thunderpath (Also known as a road) is the place where Monsters(cars) travel. The Thunderpath is located near in between all the territories with the exception of RiverClan. It borders WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan's territories, as well as the Moonstone. Getting hit by a monster can result in death or severe injuries, like in Whitethroat or Cinderpelt's case. The Thunderpath is much more severe in the forest than in the lake. Category:Territories